Haga Akane
Years Old |height= 158.5cm |group= Keyakizaka46 |Team= 1st Generation |debuted= August, 2015 / 1st Generation |colour= 2C8800 |}} Haga Akane is a member of Keyakizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Specialty: Calligraphy (she is currently a 7-dan in calligraph) * Hobbies: Singing, sleeping, reading manga * Favorite Music Genres: I like any Hello! Project song * Favorite Sport: Golf * Motto: Kiwametai ongaku no sekai (極めたい音楽の世界; I want to reach the top of the world of music) * Favorite Color: Violet * Favorite Food: Mother's cheeseburgers, tomatoes * Least Favorite Food: Milk, seafood (shrimp, squid, octopus, etc.) * Favorite Subject: Art * Least Favorite Subject: Physical education * Has 2 siblings: a younger brother named Ryosei and a younger sister named Mitsuki. The three participated in the 58th annual Shinshuu / Matsushiro Domain "Sanada 100,000 Stone Festival" together, which took place on October 13, 2013. Haga played the role of a princess. * Is bad at sports. However, her favorite sport is golf. * Wants to be an idol that is respected by everyone. * Wants to become the kind of artist that everyone around the world knows, and the people who know her would want others to know her too. * Mentioned wanting to become like Ikuta Erina, because even though she's not center, she has a great aura and you just have to look at her. * Thinks she won't lose to any other member in her young age. * Thinks that in a previous life she was a slow-footed horse. * Would bring her family to a deserted island. * If God could grant her one thing, she would wish to become someone with a great sense of style. * Her future ambition is that even if she's in the back, she wants to have a presence that'll draw everyone's eyes. * Believes in Santa Claus. * Is good at cooking baked cheese and tomatoes. * Has bad eyesight, so she has to wear contacts, and sometimes, glasses. * Likes to say "dasho" (right?), a combination of "darou" and "deshou". * Thinks she's both a boke and a tsukkomi. * Is proud of being able to forget bad things quickly. * Wants to become able to dance like Ishida Ayumi. * Is a fan of child actors. At her 14th birthday event, two child actresses, Sato Kotoha and Ozasa Mana, appeared as surprise guests. * If she did not become an idol, she would like to work at a famous cake shop in Nagano Prefecture. The reason for this is that she dislikes whipped cream except for the cream from that shop, so she believes she would be good at making that whipped cream exactly right. * Is a picky eater. Foods she doesn't like include avocado, mango, shrimp, butter, margarine, milk, squid, octopus, sashimi, seafood, steak, yakiniku, fresh creme, and bitter melon. * Loves chocolate mint flavor, to the point that she sometimes takes personal offense when others don't like it. * On August 18, 2016 she released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Haga Akane~. * On March 2, 2017 she was featured alongside Sasaki Rikako in the Graduation2017 Chuugaku Sotsugyou published by TOKYONEWS magazine&mook, a collection of interviews and gravure photos commemorating her and other idols' graduation from middle school. Singles Participation 'Keyakizaka46 A-Sides' * Silent Majority (3rd Row) * Sekai ni wa Ai Shika Nai (1st Row) * Futari Saison (3rd Row) * Fukyouwaon (3rd Row) * Kaze ni Fukarete mo (3rd Row) * Glass wo Ware! (3rd Row) * Ambivalent (2nd Row) * Kuroi Hitsuji (2nd Row) Gallery Hagaakane2019.jpg|2019 Hagaakane2018.jpg|2018 Hagaakane2017.jpg|2017 Hagaakane2016.jpg|2016 Category:Keyakizaka46 1st Generation Category:2002